Ward of the State
by number1brawlfan
Summary: Ezra was not one to talk much of his past, still keeping some memories lock away from not only the rest of the crew, but himself too. Along come dreams and a vision for him and when the Inquisitor finds out one peculiar yet time sensitive fact about the youngest rebel and decides to use it in his favor. AU
1. Dreams

**Making a bit of a comeback with a story that I've been sitting on for a few months now, technically not too long after getting into Rebels, but this idea has come and gone for a while. I thought it would be an interesting idea to play with. An AU playing with Ezra's history that comes back to get him. This chapter may not be too exciting, but it's meant to help get it started. The title for the chapter is not all that interesting/original, but it does serve its purpose.**

* * *

 **Dreams**

 _The tears of torment drenched the seven year olds face. Kids had bullied him, spat on him, and even pushed him into the dirt. What made it worse was their words, seeping with malice. 'What's wrong with you', 'no one wants you', 'how does it feel to be unwanted' just to name a few._

 _It was because of those accusations and the honest fact that no one wanted to adopt him that prompted him to run away. The bitter cold of winter was what helped him find shelter in the form of an abandoned communication tower. The interior provided shelter and a decent amount of warmth. However, the dark and solidary atmosphere worsened his depression, which resulted in a screaming cry from the child._

Ezra's eyes shot open, his dream complete. He propped himself into a sitting position, the silence tell him that Zeb had already got up. For a brief moment, Ezra contemplated his dream based memory. It had been years since he had thought about the memory in question, which felt strange.

"Ezra! Breakfast's ready!" Hera stated from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Ezra replied, hopping out of the bed.

He was the last to arrive in the kitchen, not that anyone was bothered by it. Once he sat to the table, everyone started conversing about their plans for the day. All the while, Ezra was silently eating his breakfast, still thinking about his dream.

"…and that's what we're going to do today, got it? Ezra!" Kanan called.

"What?" Ezra asked, coming back to reality.

"We're going to do some training then we have to deliver a shipment to Vizago. We need the credits, so be nice."

"No promises." Ezra replied with a sarcastic grin.

Kanan started off with some routine lightsaber exercises. Besides the slight mental distraction, Ezra was doing well. It was when Kanan transitioned to connecting with a stray Loth-cat, for the sake of being a refresher, that things were getting a little suspicious.

Ezra seemed to be doing fine. He was connecting with the Loth-cat just fine, but right as he made the connection, his mind went into a flashback.

 _The orphanage had been destroyed it had foreclosed earlier that year, and had been blown up to truly be rid of it a month or two later. The scent of ash and scorched debris still had yet to retreat in its entirety. How many people were in the orphanage when it was set ablaze, Ezra didn't know, nor did he care. He was alive and that's all that mattered._

"Ezra!" Kanan yelled, snapping out of it.

Ezra found himself standing there, limbs stiff, while the Loth-cat looked at him curiously.

"Are you okay?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah." Ezra sighed, ready to move on.

Training ended well. Ezra connected with the Loth-cat again without any interference. This left them the task of making their way to Vizago. One crate ready for delivery.

"Do you ever dream about your past?" Ezra questioned.

Kanan gave him a curious look.

"Not in a while, but yes, I have." Kanan stated. "Is that what's been distracting you today?"

"Just something that I dreamt up last night."

"Good or bad?"

"Just a memory that I haven't thought about in a while. It's not something I'd consider an issue, it's just odd more than anything. You know me, I'd rather not think about my past much, and I've kind of forced myself to repress some of it."

"That'll happen sometimes. Memories have a way of coming back when we least expect it."

"That may be true, but that doesn't make it any less odd."

They arrived at Vizago's rendezvous point with his shipment. They kept the encounter brief, like any routine exchange. Vizago gave them the appropriate amount of credits and Vizago got his desired shipment of ammunition. Whether they were for himself or to pawn them off later, they didn't know. Not that they bothered to question it. With all of the pleasantries out of the way, Kanan and Ezra left the crime boss behind.

* * *

 **This chapter was going to start of differently and focus on a different character, but I thought I would go with Ezra instead since there will be some warning signs. The next chapter or two will be giving Ezra some more to think about, as I didn't want to jump right into the start of the conflict right away.**


	2. Visions

**I apologize now if this chapter seems like filler or more exposition based. Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, this chapter and to an extent the next one are made to set a few things up. This also takes place a few days after the first.**

* * *

 **Visions**

"So tell me again what is bothering you." Kanan inquired.

Ezra had been awakened after witnessing a particularly odd dream. The plot of it seemed curious to Ezra, because unlike his previous dreams this was not about his past, but rather something current. It almost felt like it could happen.

"We were on Lothal," Ezra began, "I'm not sure what we were doing, but you, Sabine, and I were outside doing something. The next thing I knew, someone grabbed me, and started dragging me away. You tried to get me, but something was stopping you. I couldn't see who it was, they looked like a shadow, so I have no idea who it was."

Kanan thought on it for a moment.

"Could you have been internalizing a past trauma? Were you ever taken away before?"

"Sure, I've been dragged away by thugs and beaten before, but it didn't feel like one of those times. It felt like they wanted to abduct me. It felt cold."

Kanan didn't respond immediately, trying to think of another reason, while Ezra waited.

"It could be a result of thhe events surrounding your birthday… I mean Empire Day. Maybe it felt cold because of your exposure to the Dark Side. The fact that you were being taken away could be because your parents were taken away from you, or maybe this force wanted to seclude you because of the fact that you were alone during your trial in the temple and the fact that you saw me as well as the others die. So maybe your mental defenses were down just enough to make these memories surface. Then again, it could have been nothing."

"But Kanan, I keep having this dream. How could it be nothing?"

"Dreams are like that."

Ezra gave Kanan a puzzled look.

"I meam, there's always the chance of it being a vision, but I have my doubts."

"A vision?"

"When someone's force sensitive, they can sometimes get visions. They're usually of the future."

"Why don't you think this isn't one?"

"Because, you usually get more to a vision with each time it occurs. You don't usually get the same vision over and over again without little to no change. Plus, it's not that common."

Ezra let out a sigh.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Like I said, I wouldn't worry too much about it. It could just be a recurring dream. If it continues to bother you, let me know. Today, I just want you to relax, maybe do some meditating.

Ezra gave his master a nod and made his way out of the room. The silence of everyone vacating the Ghost embraced him. Hera, along with Chopper, were at a briefing with Sato. Zeb was outside doing some training. All the while, Sabine was browsing through Ezra's tower for some inspiration. The silence was nice, but also gave Ezra a sense of loneliness, with Kanan's presence being the obvious exception.

The door to his and Zeb's room slide open. It didn't take long before Ezra collapsed without much of a cause. The floor welcomed his body as his mind guided him elsewhere.

Ezra was once again being held by his shadowy captor. However, his form was starting to clear up, which was a good thing in Ezra's opinion.

"He's mine." The voice of his problem boasted.

This was the first time the figure talked, but before Ezra got the chance to look up and identify the face of his captor, or recognize the familiarity of his voice, the scenery changed.

He found himself in a dark room. The door was unlocked, Ezra could just feel it. He went to the door, ready to escape, when the door slide open. The light from outside of the room blinded him for a moment, causing Ezra to take a few steps back as someone else walked in.

"Now, now my young apprentice, do we really need to attempt an escape again?" The same voice asked.

Once Ezra's eyesight adjusted to the light, they widened in horror. The Inquisitor was there to welcome him, stepping closer to Ezra.

"You just recovered from your latest punishment, and I'd hate to hurt you before I start to train you.

* * *

 **I figured the time frame for this story would be between Path of the Jedi and Vision of Hope. As much as I would have liked to place it between Path of the Jedi and Call to Action, I am unsure of the time frame between Vision of Hope and Call to Action. I don't know how long this story will take within the frame of the show itself. This could change though, since this is an AU, so if I could find a way to work something out (like maybe Vision of Hope happened, just without Ezra's vision or he gets the snip bit with the Storm Troopers when Ezra meets up with Zare).**


	3. Found

**I'm back with this story. I'm trying to revive this story in an attempt to bring some life into it and hopefully finish it. The chapter may not be perfect, but I tried.**

* * *

 **Found**

"I am not going out." Ezra growled.

Supplies were starting to run low, as Hera had noted. And considering how Ezra had not been getting out a lot, preferably hiding in the vents or training with Kanan, she thought that Ezra could use the fresh air and some different scenery. What she had not expected was for Ezra to corner himself in the common room, as though terrified of the notion.

It got to the point where Kanan was requested to get involved. The scene had puzzled him as well, as he could feel Ezra's anxiety through the force.

"Ezra, you've been cooped up ever since you've seen Vizago." Hera stated. "What's happened to change your mind?"

"If I go, he'll get me."

"Who will get you?"

"The Inquisitor."

Ezra could only give them a meek expression as they appeared shocked. Kanan and Hera exchanged glances, as Kanan decided to take the lead.

"What do you mean?" Kanan questioned, placing a hand gently placing a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

Ezra gave the Jedi an unsure expression, while Kanan just gave him a concerned look.

"I had another vision."

"Okay. What happened?"

"It wasn't long, but I found myself trapped in a room. I don't know where, I don't know when, and I don't know why. However, I could tell that I was somewhere the Empire funded. I was about to see if I could get out when the door opened. That's when I saw him. The Inquisitor. He came at me talking about punishment and training."

Ezra let out a tired sigh. Hera and Kanan didn't say anything, allowing his words to sink in.

"Why don't Kanan and Sabine go with you?" Hera inquired.

Ezra frantically shock his head.

"That's how my other vision had me getting dragged away."

Kanan decided to step in for Hera again.

"I know you are concerned about that," Kanan admitted, "but I think you could use the fresh air."

Ezra wanted to respond, but he could tell that Kanan wasn't going to budge on his statement.

"Fine." Ezra sighed.

Kanan give a smile.

"Then let's get going." Kanan invited.

Kanan, Sabine, and Ezra had found a good portion of what was on Hera's list. There was the tools to replace Hera's lost or broken ones. Deodorant for Zeb, since everyone had started to complain about his smell, even Chopper. Paint for Sabine. As well as some food. All that was left was a meiloorun.

They were almost to the stand when Kanan sensed an unwanted presence. Ezra picked up Kanan's distracted state followed by Sabine shortly after.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked.

Kanan didn't respond at first, mentally surveying their surroundings.

"Kanan?"

"Get behind me." Kanan silently ordered.

Pushing Ezra back towards Sabine, Kanan turned around, pulling out and igniting his lightsaber. The nearby pedestrians were startled by his action, only going back to their business once caution shielded them.

Ezra and Sabine could only observed as Kanan's distraction made itself known.

"My, my aren't we defensive?" A voice stated.

Chills overtook Ezra. Realizing just who it was, and what was going to happen. The Inquisitor stood in front of them, a devious grin gleaming on his face.

"I'm only here for the boy."

* * *

 **I hope to update a little more regularly with this story. I can't promise anything, but I'll try. I'm going to try and complete an outline (I did get one started) so that I know what I'm going to do with the story,**


	4. Secrets revealed

**So we're back. And I'm apologizing for the amount of dialogue now, but it's kind of meant to set up some exposition that won't get as much of an explanation later. The italics represent a flashback.**

* * *

"Not going to happen." Kanan growled. "Ezra's not going anywhere."

Kanan lunged at the Inquisitor. Lightsabers clashed so that the Inquisitor could defend himself.

"I'm afraid you don't get a say in this." He admitted.

The Inquisitor pushed Kanan back with the force. Kanan wasn't down for long as he sprung back on his feet and resumed his attack. When Sabine and Ezra tried to assist Kanan, he put up a hand ordering them to stay back. While amused by the man's gesture, the Inquisitor began to lose patience in the battle. To get it over with, he forced Kanan against a wall, temporarily immobilizing him.

With Kanan dealt with, the Inquisitor turned his attention to his desire. Glaring at the teen, the Inquisitor started to stomp over to him. He wasn't the only one to take note of Ezra. Sabine could see the fear freezing him in place.

"Ezra! Run!" Sabine ordered.

Being interrupted from his daze, Ezra didn't hesitate to take her command. He turned in the opposite direction and started bolting. He didn't get far, as a weight prevented him from taking another step.

The Inquisitor turned Ezra around and forced him to walk towards him. Ezra tried to gain control to stop himself, but could only resist the pressure so much. Sabine tried to stop him, but couldn't prevent him from moving.

Upon reaching the Inquisitor, a hand forced Ezra to look at him. Ezra glared at him, both fear and frustration in his eyes. All the while, Kanan was coming back to his senses.

"You know why I'm here don't you?" The Inquisitor inquired.

"Get away from me." Ezra spat, attempting to break free of his grip.

"Unfortunately, you don't get a say in the matter. After all, legally, I own you now."

Ezra let out a horrified gasp while Sabine and Kanan jumped in shock. They attention bounced between the two in front of them.

"That's not possible." Ezra gasped. "It's not."

"Ezra, what is he talking about?" Kanan asked.

"You've never told them have you?" The Inquisitor noted, observing the Jedi and the Mandalorian. "I suppose we should tell them, shouldn't we?"

The Inquisitor forced Ezra to move beside him, his hand now crushing Ezra's forearm, as he turned his attention to Sabine and Kanan.

"You see, Ezra here shared some time in a now destroyed orphanage. Not exactly the friendliest might I add. When he ran away, they kept his adoption file on hand for insurance reasons, also in the event he returned. But when it burnt down, his file were not there, rather they had been transferred over to the Lothal archives. Here's the catch, this file had an expiration date in the event he never returned. Today was that day. So I took it upon myself to adopt the Loth-rat."

Sabine gasped as Kanan gazed at Ezra in disbelief. Ezra could only give off an expression of grief as waves of anxiety took over.

"Not that it matters now, but if it weren't for Tua, I wouldn't be able to enjoy this manipulative opportunity."

 _The Inquisitor had just gotten off of a briefing with Vader. Not only had the discussion of the rebellion been a topic, but Vader had told him that he was allowed to find an apprentice of his own. The news came all the way from the emperor himself. There weren't many willing options available that he knew off, but he thought he would figure something out._

" _He's not exactly what you'd think of as a rebel considering his history." A voice stated._

 _The Inquisitor followed it, finding Tua and Kallus gossiping._

" _How so?" Kallus asked._

" _Well it's just that he wasn't exactly the most desirable orphan and he never really liked nor trusted anyone, especially considering what happened to his parents."_

" _Orphanage? You mean the one Pryce had ordered to be terminated?"_

" _The very same. He was lucky he got away beforehand considering no one survived the explosion."_

" _In that case, it probably left little to nothing about him outside of the obvious."_

" _Pretty much. Even if any of his paperwork had survived, would probably be pretty outdated."_

"I did some digging, and I found his file." The Inquisitor admitted. "You should have seen the record keeper's face when I questioned her about it. She was in such disbelief that anybody would take an interest in the kid."

Stormtroopers started to surround them, blasters pointing at Sabine and Kanan. Ezra tried to get away to help them but the Inquisitor had other plans, dragging Ezra in the other direction.

"For someone who's so concerned about the child, you don't know anything about him." The Inquisitor mentioned. "Now if you'll excuse us, we've got some business to attend to."

Without giving Sabine or Kanan a chance to do anything, the Storm Troopers open fired on them as the Inquisitor dragged Ezra away.

* * *

 **Now for some fun stuff.**


	5. Whether You Like it or Not

**Alright, got another chapter up and ready to go. I do apologize if this is a bit of a bland chapter. I just thought I should set up the current predicament that both characters find themselves in as well at least showing what happened after the Inquisitor got away. Also, as much as I would have liked to of had this chapter be a bit longer, I couldn't think of much else to add. Especially since the next chapter will be covering Ezra's attempted escape attempt.**

* * *

The discomforts of a prison cell welcomed Ezra as the Inquisitor forced him inside. He wouldn't get far before the Inquisitor forced pushed him back. With the door instantly closed behind them, no one would be able to hear a word that would transpire. He approached the teen, making sure that Ezra felt as cornered as possible.

"You're not going anywhere." The Inquisitor announced. "I've already told you, you belong to me."

"Like I'm going to let that happen." Ezra growled, attempting to walk around the Pau'an once more.

Yet again, the Inquisitor forced Ezra back again, a jolt from an invisible wave pulsing against the teen. This time making sure that Ezra slammed against the wall. Ezra landed on the ground, sitting in a slightly limp state.

"What part of I legally own you are you not understanding? It shouldn't be that hard to comprehend."

Ezra was silent for a moment before slowly pushed himself up, the pain in his back dulling. With one hand, he used the wall as support. He gave the Inquisitor an irritated glare. He did not want to hear his taunts, even if they did have a sense of truth to them. Even if the adoption papers were thrown in his face moments after his capture, Ezra still refused to agree to their terms.

"It may be legal, but I refuse to bow down to you." Ezra bitterly proclaimed. "I _will_ get away from you. I _will_ escape."

The Inquisitor didn't say a word, approaching the teen once more, showing no sign of whether he was annoyed or not. He lit one end of his lightsaber, just barely hovering over Ezra's throat. The Inquisitor, though slightly annoyed with the boy's stubbornness, was curious to see if he could get a response, and he was pleased with the slight flinch Ezra let out. However, Ezra's eyes still showed sign of disagreement, which amused the Pau'an.

"Whether you like it or not, you're stuck here, and you will do as I say." The Inquisitor included. "You won't have a say of this, as you cannot leave without my consent, and you will become my apprentice."

Ezra chose not to respond. He didn't even want to move considering the red lightsaber was still lingering above his jugular. He knew he would have to bite his tongue for the time being, knowing that he shouldn't try to test the Pau'an's patience and allow himself to plan how to escape. Ezra simply gave an irritatingly submissive look, knowing that he'd only let it be temporary.

"I yield." Ezra whispered.

The lightsaber retracted its burning light, returning it to its sheath.

"That's what I thought." The Pau'an admitted. "Now, I hope you can make yourself comfortable. You're going to be stuck in this cell for a while. Training will begin tomorrow and I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Ezra gave him a puzzled look as the Inquisitor started to leave the cell. Not wanting Ezra to get the urge to escape, the Inquisitor forced the teen to stay against the wall as he opened the door. Stepping back, he watched the teen struggle against the invisible pressure holding him back. The scene wouldn't last long as the Inquisitor was able to close and lock the door, disengaging his grip.

Upon release, Ezra bolted towards the door. His fists pounded on it in a fit of aggravation. Knowing that he wasn't going anywhere at the moment he could only kneel down against it and wait, listening for whatever he could hear on the other side. At the same time, he tried to mentally plan his escape.

With Ezra now contained, the inquisitor started marching down the hall, a commanding glare on his face.

"You are not to touch him." The Inquisitor told the troopers he passed. "You will leave him alone, only checking on him as needed. If I find that he's been harmed by any of you, the consequences will be great."

* * *

 **I wanted to end it with the Inquisitor saying this because I thought it would be kind of interesting/fitting if I ended it that way.**


	6. Trying to Escape

**Alright, finally got this chapter going. I apologize for its shorter length, but I couldn't think of much else to add, and I did want to get this uploaded for you guys. Plus this chapter serves its purpose of being an attempted escape chapter.**

* * *

After a few days of captivity, Ezra had started to get an idea of a routine. The Inquisitor had just barely started any kind of training as of yet, only giving him a few lectures. Apparently he did not want to overdo the teen so early, so he was starting small and planned to move it along as he saw fit. All the while he was held within his prison, and a Storm Trooper had routinely brought him a meal every few hours.

With that in mind, a scheme had been plotted. With the evening trooper on their way, Ezra knew exactly what to do. When the door slide open, a limp frame greeted the trooper. The sight both annoyed the trooper, who didn't want to deal with this kind of hassle.

"Wake up!" The Storm Trooper ordered.

Ezra's limp body didn't listen. This prompted the armored man approached him. His foot forced Ezra to roll onto his back. With his eyes closed, Ezra showed no sign of gaining consciousness. This only seemed to irritate the Storm Trooper even more.

"I said wake up!" He ordered once more.

The Storm Trooper was about to kick Ezra awake, when the teen's eyes shot open. With a mischievous glare, he forced his aggravated visitor to hit the celling. With the occupant dealt with, he bolted out of the door. He didn't spend much time looking at his initial surroundings, wanting to quickly find his way out. However, after getting distance between him and his cell, he did make sure to stay as hidden as possible, not wanting to get caught.

Hoping to find a Tie to steal, Ezra snuck to the nearest loading dock. Upon arriving, he surveyed the area. With not a lot of people around, he planned to take the Tie Fighter closest to him and pretend like it had been taken out for a test drive.

Ezra was about to make his move when a hand stopped him and pulled him back. Squirming in an attempt to get away, he was slammed against a wall. He didn't need to familiarize himself with his company. The Inquisitor had caught him, and he did not look pleased. While Ezra could admit that he was both ashamed and concerned that he had been caught, he refused to show it. He wouldn't allow the Inquisitor the pleasure of seeing it.

"Lost are we?" The Inquisitor sarcastically inquired.

A glare was Ezra's only response.

"Glares won't get you anywhere. In fact, they'll only get you punished more."

"I'm not afraid." Ezra growled. "So go ahead and try."

"Like I needed your invitation. Hopefully, this will provide you with a well-deserved lesson boy, because I will not tolerate resistance."

* * *

 **Now we're going to take a step away from Ezra, and get Sabine and Kanan brought in for a little but of searching. Plus, Sabine will have a bit of an aggressive moment.**


	7. Cryptic Clues

**Sorry for the delayed update. Like I mentioned in The Legend of Ezra, I've been having a bit of writer's block and I haven't had the motivation to write in general. Luckily I have more of a plan with this story. My outline is almost complete (I just need to figure out two chapters), so I can say that I have a good plan. For now though, we have Kanan and Sabine getting a little bit of info to help them in their search.**

* * *

The search for Ezra wasn't having the most successful of start. With no idea as to where Ezra may have been taken, their only source was what little bit of briefing Sato had to offer. Even then it was annoyingly vague, and they had even been repeatedly advised to forget about their young orphan. While the idea of forgetting Ezra was out of the question, they did agree to leave them alone, so long as they tried to figure out anything about Ezra.

Sabine and Kanan had decided to venture to the market, in need of some edible rations that had previously been spent due to them stress eating. Even with Sabine's anxiety to visit, Hera wanted them to get the fresh air, and as much as she would have loved to argue with the Twi'lek, Kanan's agreement with Hera wasn't going to help her case.

The shopping trip was going relatively normal, until something caught Sabine's eye. A blue and grey silhouette hurried past her, but not fast enough. Sabine instantly recognized the figure as Tua, who was trying to get through the market unseen. Without even changing her expression, Sabine bolted after her.

"Sabine!" Kanan shouted, chasing after her.

Noticing that she had been spotted, Tua continued to make her escape. It wouldn't last long before Sabine would tackle her.

"Get off of me." Tua ordered.

"How dare you!" Sabine yelled. "How dare you force Ezra into captivity."

Tua gave her a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know." Sabine scoffed. "After all, you know so much about Lothal's legal system that you practically gave the Inquisitor ammunition. The Inquisitor is holding him as a legal hostage and it's all your fault."

"That's enough!" Kanan declared, grabbing Sabine's arm.

Her aggravation didn't want retaliate, even as Kanan yanked her off of Tua. The minister got back on her feet, shaking slightly because of the impact from being tackled.

"Why did you have to gossip about his foster record?" Sabine growled, an angered glare hitting Tua.

Tua just stared at them, taking in the statement. She began connecting the dots.

"He overheard that?" Tua suspiciously realized.

"Don't act so surprised. You work with him. How can you not know that he was listening?"

"Like I keep track of that Pau'an. I don't keep tabs on him. I didn't even see him."

Sabine just stared at Tua, skepticism in her eyes. It wasn't long before several Storm Troopers came to Tua's aid, blasters pointed at the Jedi and Mandalorian.

"Look, I don't know anything about what his plan is for the Loth-rat now that he's taken a faulty law into his hands. Quite frankly, I can't say that I am all that concerned. If you want to save him, do your own investigating and leave me alone. You're smart enough to figure it out from there. Farewell."

She started to walk away as the troopers started to fire at the two. Not wanting to get hit, Sabine and Kanan retreated. They were able to escape with relative ease, making their way back to the Ghost. Now having Tua's cryptic advice, they could get a start on a plan.

* * *

 **This is how I thought I'd explain the Ghost crews activity. I thought it make sense if something (or someone) was preventing them from doing an immediate search for Ezra. I hope I kept Tua in character in the most part, as this is the first time I've written a Rebels story with her having a role.**


	8. Visions Come to Life

**Finally got another chapter written. I'm sorry if this chapter came out a little bad. I wasn't entirely sure how I wanted to do the second half of it (I had a plan of getting some form of training in, the set up was the issue ^^;).**

* * *

The cold embrace of consciousness drew Ezra out of his slumber. After receiving a long punishment at the hands of the Inquisitor, he was quarantined in order to recover. From what Ezra could tell, there wasn't any more pain. Most of his scars and bruises showed signs of being at the end of their course. Time had blurred, though Ezra figured it couldn't have been more than a few days, and the Inquisitor's presence had been scarce.

He forced himself to sit up and began to observe his surroundings. He could tell that he was alone, and back in his cell. A sense of familiarity hit Ezra. He couldn't quite think of why, so he chose to ignore it for the moment. Rather, he chose to think about what he should do next. If he should wait and see what happens or if he should scheme his next escape, Ezra couldn't quite decide.

Looking at the door, a curious urge lent itself to Ezra. Part of him wanted to see the integrity of its lock, but the same sense of nostalgia tugged at the back of his mind. It continued to plague him as he got off the bed and walked towards it, making its case even stronger with every step.

Ezra paused, inches away from the door, finally remembering what it was that was. The vision he had predicted before his capture finally made itself fresh. He wouldn't get to sit on it for long as the door slide open, hindering his sight, as he took a few steps back.

"Now, now my young apprentice," an all too familiar voice spoke out, entering the room, "do we really need to attempt an escape again?"

Just like in his vison, Ezra's eyes widen in horror as his vison cleared. The fact that his vison had come to pass scared him.

"You just recovered from your latest punishment, and I'd hate to hurt you before I start to train you."

"No." Ezra growled. "I'm not going to let you train me. I'm not going to become some Inquisitor's pawn."

A punch to the stomach was all that would sound off, forcing Ezra to slouch over in pain.

"Since when did I say you had a choice in the matter?"

The Inquisitor grabbed Ezra's upper arm and dragged the boy to his feet.

"I own you, you will do as I say, and you will learn to respect me."

Ezra had been dragged to an open yet dark training room. A red hue surrounded them and they were positioned at others sides of the room. Ezra still wore an expression of anger and annoyance, still despising the fact that he had to go through this ordeal.

The Inquisitor lit both ends of his lightsaber, silently starting his lesson. Going on the defensive, Ezra ignited his blue blade as well.

"Now, I'm not going to go easy on you boy." He admitted. "No one will ever goes easy on you in battle, as I'm sure you've already noticed. I don't intentionally plan on killing you, but if you value your life, you'd better learn fast."

Without further warning, the Pau'an bolted towards the teen. Preparing to gong on the defensive, Ezra lifted the lightsaber over his head clashing with the Inquisitor's. A kick to the stomach greeted Ezra when he wasn't looking, causing him to flinch. A hand made its way to his stomach, taking in the impact of the attack.

"Nor will all of your battles be fair."

The Inquisitor slashed at Ezra again, this time landing on the boy's arm, causing Ezra to hiss in pain.

"I know you've got more fight than that Padawan. Show me what you've got."

Staring to get annoyed by the Pau'an's taunts, Ezra launched an attack at him.

* * *

 **We'll be heading back to Kanan and Sabine in the next chapter, this time meeting an old friend of Ezra, in order to get some information on where to find him.**


	9. Not so Anonymous Tipster

**So we get a little bit of Zare in here. I figured that he could be a good help.**

* * *

After spending some time looking into Tua's cryptic hints, Kanan and Sabine decided to meet up with the one person that could potentially help them find where the Inquisitor was keeping Ezra: Zare. The only question was how to locate the undercover teen was. With Ezra usually being the one to instigate a meeting with Zare, neither Sabine nor Kanan were entirely sure how to make contact with him.

It would be a stroke of luck when Hera remembered that Ezra had asked her to set up a brnched communication system with Zare. They had prepared a series of discreet lines of communication, after relocating Jai, if they needed information or in case of an emergency. They had wanted to set up multiple communication lines so that they wouldn't raise the Empire's suspicion while still getting information as they saw fit.

Using a communication line in Ezra's tower, Sabine and Kanan were able to set up a meeting with Zare in one of Capital City's market places, a nearby alleyway being the most private area. Upon arrival, Kanan and Sabine filled Zare in on 'Dev's' situation.

"That's awful." Zare stated.

"I know." Kanan agreed. "That's why we need your help. Do you know anything about the whereabouts of the Inquisitor?"

"I can't say I don't know a lot about his whereabouts as of late. He hasn't been around the academy much, with his most recent visit being a few weeks ago, and he stopped making his biweekly visits."

Kanan let out a distressed sigh, a sense of disappointment taking over. It wasn't directed at Zare personally, but the fact that he didn't have a lot to report on wasn't helping.

"I've questioned it, trust me, but all they ever told me about it was how he had taken an interest in a new recruit that he wanted to test. It makes a lot more sense now, especially now that you've mentioned that Dev's involved. He was a little curious about him after he escaped."

Zare could see the anxiety on Kanan and Sabine's faces. A sense of guilt started to linger in the back of the teen's mind. Having spent some time with Ezra, he had started to form a friendship with him and wanted to help.

"Look, I can try to find out where the Inquisitor and when he gets close to Lothal, but it's going to take some time."

"You'd do that?" Sabine inquired, curious by his statement.

"Yeah," Zare admitted, "I sneak into their office every few days to see if there's anything new information on my sister. I can juggle between that and looking for Dev."

"That's great." Kanan thanked. "How soon can you get back to us?"

"I just checked today, I can get back to you in two days. If I don't find anything, I'll check in every other day. Will the communication line that you called me on be a good way to stay in contact with you?"

"Yes, and thank you for your help."

"It's my pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back before they start getting suspicious."

Giving Zare a nod, the teen departed, running in the direction of the Imperial loading dock. Kanan and Sabine would follow suit, returning to the Ghost. Knowing that they now had the means to locate Ezra, it would only be a matter of time before they could save him.

* * *

 **In the event you're wondering why the non Ezra centric episode tend to focus on Kanan and Sabine, it's mostly because they were the ones more involved with is capture (meaning they were present), and I wanted them to be the ones doing the investigating. Plus, I thought Sabine would want to be invested in it, whereas Kana would have taken the initiative anyway. ANd in case you're wondering about the every other day thing, for the sake of being above suspicion, I figured Zare wouldn't sneak in to a superior's office everyday.**


	10. Medical Attention

**Here we are with a new chapter. It's a little short, but I just wanted it to cover Ezra in a med bay and I wanted to have some Kallus and Ezra character interaction.**

* * *

A hiss of pain escaped from Ezra as a disinfectant attached itself to his cheek. It continued to jab at his injuries. Frustrations had started to run high as Ezra still refused to submit to the Inquisitor's persuasions. Several minor burn marks and cuts scattered over him because of it. He was sitting on a table in the med bay, feet dangling off of the side. In front of him was his medical assistant.

"You've really got to stop antagonizing the guy." Kallus admitted. "With all of your rebelling, I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet."

"Apparently I still have to adjusting to do." Ezra replied, letting out another pained reaction. "He just hasn't found the correct method apparently."

Kallus continued to address the boy's wounds in silence. After treating the wounds, he wrapped them up in bandages. This hadn't been the first time Kallus had to tend to Ezra, having to care for the teen after his failed escape, but he was glad that Ezra wasn't trying to squirm away this time. Kallus wasn't sure why he was the only one to volunteer to take care of the teen, but he couldn't deny that he had his reasons, and that was enough for him. This was especially true since the two had history as well. He also didn't want to treat Ezra like a prisoner given the circumstances.

With Kallus' work complete, Ezra studied the bandage on his wrist. He didn't look all that impressed, or too thankful either.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ezra inquired.

"Would you rather not get help with this?" Kallus coldly responded. "I could just leave you here right now, and you and I both know no one else will assist you."

Ezra's tone shifted, turning his attention away from the man for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Ezra apologized. "I just want to know why you're being so cordial."

"Do I really need a reason?"

Ezra gave him a glare, silently not wanting to take Kallus' response. He knew there had to be a reason why, and he wanted to know it.

"Believe it or not, I am not an avid fan of harming children." Kallus admitted.

"I'm fifteen."

"In my eye's that still makes you a child."

"That hasn't stopped you from attacking us before."

"That may be, but you've also got a Jedi, a Lasat, a Mandalorian, and a Twi'lek. The Jedi and the Twi'lek can be used for information unless ordered otherwise. The Mandalorian, even if she is a defector, again is a child. My vendetta is against Lasat."

Ezra didn't respond for a moment, taking in Kallus' response.

"I'm still your enemy. A rebel."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't have enough humanity left to draw a line at physically harming children."

Kallus ended it there, patting Ezra on the back. This prompted Ezra to hop off of the medical equipment.

"Unfortunately, you're taken care of, so I have to send you back into the fire."

Ezra made his way towards the door, dreading what lied on the other side.

"Just don't do anything too stupid this time. I don't want to see you here again for a long time, if ever."

Ezra paused before giving a reassuring nod. He opened the door, but he didn't leave without giving Kallus a response.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **This chapter took some inspiration from a headcanon that I had made a while ago. It was about how Kallus would give Ezra some medical attention to Ezra after he was captured and interrogated by the Inquisitor. WHen asked why he was helping, he said something similar to what I had him say here.**

 **Just as a head's up, I'm going to try and finish this story within the next week or two. I want to work on completing at least one of my Rebels fics (I've been uploading a chapter of this and The Legend of Ezra around the same time). Since this one has at least one less chapter than The Legend of Ezra and I've already put this story on hiatus before, I thought I'd finish this one first.**


	11. Progress

**Sorry for the delay. I meant to get this up last week, but I was having a bit of trouble processing where I wanted to take the chapter. Specifically with how I would have Ezra tap into some form of Sith/Dark Side technique. I looked up a few on one of the Star Wars wiki pages and ended up going with something akin to the Force Scream.**

* * *

As the following training session began to take place, the Inquisitor had started to increase its intensity. He had noticed Ezra adjusting to the training well, but he wasn't reaching certain abilities that he would have liked. While the boy's saber use and combat was a progressive success, his use of the force needed work. Ezra's resistance to the Dark Side stimuli was hindering said progress.

Physical damage was a disproven tactic, life on the street probably contributing to it. In which case, emotional and mental encouragement had to be taken into consideration.

"I could have killed them, you know?" The Inquisitor taunted, knocking Ezra down with a kick.

"What are you talking about?" Ezra huffed.

"You're friends. I could have killed them when I took you. Quite frankly, I wanted to. However, I thought I'd just take what was mine and deal with them later."

A spike of anger hit Ezra at the notion of being referred to as a possession.

"I am not yours."

"You say that now."

The Inquisitor forced Ezra against a wall, watching as the teen tried to struggle out of it.

"I think I'll start with the girl."

Ezra's movement stopped, confused by the statement.

"What do you mean?"

"The Mandalorian. I think I'll kill her first."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

The Inquisitor started to make his way towards Ezra, keeping his Force hold on him.

"Then I'd kill the Twi'lek. I'd leave the Lasat to our ISB friend, and then I'd kill your master."

"No."

Ezra's struggle began to increase. A sense of aggression and the desire to attack the Pau'an rose up.

"Their death will be slow and painful, and I'll make you watch every second of it."

His grip strengthened, reducing Ezra's movement. A hiss of discomfort escaped from Ezra.

"I won't let you?"

The grip crushed Ezra's rib cage even more, resulting in a pain filled yell.

"What are you going to do about it? You can't even get out of this. You've failed them, just like you failed your parents."

A bot of rage surged through Ezra at that moment. A chill in the air clouded the room. Ezra's urge to get out of his invisible trap strengthened. It began to loosen, but it didn't go unnoticed. The Inquisitor could sense the shift, knowing where to go to next, and increasing resistance.

"That's right." The Inquisitor taunted. "You were so weak that you failed them Ezra. You couldn't save your parents, and now, your new 'family' will die because of your weakness."

"NO!" Ezra screamed.

An explosion of rage burst from Ezra, breaking free from the Inquisitor's grip. His outburst shot out an invisible shockwave, throwing the Inquisitor back a ways. It didn't send him far, just barely missing the wall. The Inquisitor gave an intrigued smile, as the teen bitterly huffed. Having only heard of this particular technique before, it was interesting to see firsthand. A Force Scream.

"Now that's what I call progress." The Inquisitor noted. "There's hope for you yet."

A small sense of panic started to settle inside Ezra as the Inquisitor resumed closing the gap between them. The inquisitor lit his lightsaber as Ezra mimicked the gesture.

"Good, use that fear to fight me, just like you did with your rage."

It had been three days since Sabine and Kanan had met up with Zare. They had frequented Ezra's tower every day since. Several times in fact. They didn't want to miss a message from their undercover eyes and ears.

Their light slumber was interrupted by the sound of radio static. Kanan instantly picked up the commlink, waiting for the message.

"You there?" Zare called out.

"Yes." Kanan replied. "What do you got us?"

"I just found a report that you'll want to hear. Apparently, there will be a Star Destroyer will be circling Lothal in the next day or two. The Inquisitor will be aboard and plans to make a surprise visit."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. If you can sneak onto the Destroyer, I've got a good feeling that you'll be able to find Dev Morgan."

"Thank you."

"No problem … I've got to go, someone's coming. Good luck."

The line went silent, allowing Kanan and Sabine to process the information before conducting a plan with the others.

* * *

 **To make up for my lagging upload schedule with this chapter, I'm going to try and get two chapters up next. That way I can get a little more out to you guys and I can stay on schedule with me trying to get the story complete with in the next week or so.**


	12. Taking Action

**The final Sabine and Kanan centric chapter. The Tie Fighter will be exposed earlier than the episode because it's needed, plus it is an AU.**

* * *

With the news of finding Ezra traveling fast, the Ghost crew immediately started planning. It had been decided that Sabine and Kanan would sneak aboard the Star Destroyer while Hera and Zeb would deal with things on ground. The only problem was how they would sneak on to the Destroyer. The concern was with not wanting to raise suspicion by using the Phantom.

It was at that point that Zeb decided to reveal that he and Ezra had kept the Tie Fighter that they were told to get rid of. While Kanan and Hera were both annoyed by the deception, especially since Sabine was in on the secret, but they were both reluctantly relieved that they had kept it. It was their only discreet option at that point.

Zeb would take Kanan to the Fighter in question, thankfully before Sabine had the chance to start a paint job. An annoyed groan would escape Sabine as she boarded the Fighter. This allowed Kanan and Zeb to have a moment to talk.

"Good luck." Zeb wished.

"Thank you." Kanan replied. "We'll need it."

"Give those bucket heads a good pounding for me, and bring the kid back."

"Will do. I hear they deployed a few Troopers here. If you head into the market, feel free to alleviate some aggression."

"Are you really condoning that?"

"If it helps clear your head, I'm all for it."

"It would."

The two parted. Zeb made his way back to Hera while Kanan boarded the Tie Fighter. Sabine was already at the helm, ready to fly. Igniting the engine, Sabine was ready to go. Leaning against the seat, Kanan giving Sabine an inquired gaze. He didn't have to say a word for Sabine to interpret his implied conformation.

"Let's do this." Sabine bitterly prepared. "Let's go save Ezra."

Grabbing a hold of the controls, Sabine lifted the Tie Fighter off of the ground. With little to no effort, the craft took to the skies.

The starry skies of space greeted them. Just like Zare had predicted, the metallic frame of a Start Destroyer welcomed them. It remained stationary as several Tie Fighters were sent down to the planet. It didn't take long for them to reach it, but that didn't stop them from being questioned over the comlink. Thankfully, with her past experience, Sabine was able to pass off as an Imperial Pilot.

With suspicion off of them, they were able to board the Star Destroyer with ease. They landed the Tie as close as they could to the exit, with the idea of a quick and easy escape. Unfortunately, that also meant that they would have to keep themselves hidden for a lot longer, which they did.

Once they were able to get away from the loading dock, conformation of the Inquisitor's presence was immediately confirmed. While remaining out of sight, they had overheard a conversation between two Troopers complaining about the Pau'an's presence and the annoyance of him bringing Ezra along. They didn't specify where the two Force sensitive beings were, only that they were aboard.

"Any ideas?" Sabine quietly inquired.

"I can sense fear coming from a ways down." Kanan confirmed. "My guess is that they're either in the one of the holding cells or something similar. We'd better get there fast. Something tells me that this fear is Ezra's and he could lose himself if we don't get there soon."

* * *

 **I know this chapter may not be entirely perfect, but I did want to get everything kind of cleared up with the rest of the Ghost crew.**


	13. Dealing with the Problem

**Here's the second chapter, just like I promised. Here I decided to establish some more training, and why Ezra hasn't quite been broken yet.**

* * *

Training was going pretty well in the Inquisitor's eyes. Since finding the perfect leverage, he had decided to abuse Ezra's anger and fear. When he wasn't taunting Ezra with the disappearance of his parents, idle threats of the death of everyone the teen held dear. The Grand Inquisitor had even toyed with some mind probing. He chose not to overdo it, only using enough to force Ezra to stay on edge. He wanted to subdue Ezra's will, but he wanted to make it a long agonizing process.

Ezra was physically able to adapt to the change, but was growing weary of the mental attacks. He could deal with burn marks, scrapes, and bruises, but the fact that he was condemned to mental torment wasn't going over well. It didn't just force tragic memories and fears to light, but with each trauma he could feel a wave of internal cold smacking him.

Their training session would be interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Kallus would be making an unwanted and unannounced visit. Turning his attention to Kallus, slightly annoyed by his intrusion, the Inquisitor intended to address the disturbance.

"What do you want Agent?" The Inquisitor questioned. "Can't you see that we're in the middle of something?"

"Believe me, I hate to have to disturb you." Kallus indifferently admitted. "However, one of the men seemed to have caught something that I think you'll be interested in."

Kallus powered on the holopad in his hand. Scanning through the data that he had received, Kallus open up an image pulled from one of the security cameras.

"The image is a bit hazy, but it would seem that we have a few visitors."

The ISB agent handed the Inquisitor the holopad, allowing the Pau'an to study its content. The image in question just barely caught a glimpse of two hazy characters. One colorful set of armor and an earthy looking blended together heading towards one end of the screen. It didn't take long for him to recognize who they were.

"It would appear that some of our rag tag team of Lothal rebels managed to sneak aboard." The Inquisitor acknowledged. "No doubt they're here for the boy."

"How would you like us to deal with them?" Kallus asked.

The inquisitor strolled towards one side of the room, looking for something.

"Whoever they managed to get passed will have to be punished, but now is not the time." The Inquisitor admitted, finding a secret compartment. "Unfortunately, since I haven't gotten the chance to fully brake him yet, Ezra is not quite prepared to fight them. So he'll have to be hidden."

Turning towards Ezra, it was soon noted that he had grabbed a syringe. As the Inquisitor started to approach the teen, Ezra anxiously made an attempt to get away, only to be stopped. Keeping a firm grip on Ezra's shoulder, the Inquisitor administered the contents of the syringe. It wouldn't take long for Ezra to pass out. Preventing the teen from falling, he picked Ezra up and handed him off to Kallus.

"Take him to his quarters." The Inquisitor ordered. "I want you to watch over him until I get this handled. Be warned, if and when he wakes up he may become aggressively disoriented. Feel free to use any _physical_ force necessary in order to subdue him if it gets that bad."

"Understood." Kallus agreed.

Needing no further direction, Kallus exited the training room. The Inquisitor followed suit, however they would both be going down opposite ends of the hallway. The Inquisitor didn't show that he was annoyed by the turn of events. Rather, he was disturbingly intrigued to face off against their guests.

* * *

 **I thought I'd go with the whole sedated thing in order for the Inquisitor to try and get him taken care of him so that Ezra wouldn't try to get away. Now, I've only got two chapters left for this story. I don't know if I'll upload them both at the same time like I did with this chapter and the previous one, or if I'll upload one on one day and the last a day or two later.**


	14. The Rescue

**So I decided to upload the last two chapters together. I apologize for the delay, as I did have to work out a few ideas, more so for this chapter. To answer the question on why I didn't have Ezra try to grab the holopad, the thought didn't really occur to me. I just thought that with the Inquisitor wedged between Kallus and Ezra, he would be sure not to let Ezra grab it if i had decided to have him go for it.**

* * *

Kanan and Sabine made an instant stop as Kanan noticed Ezra's presence fade. Not only that, but the faded aura was on the move.

"This way." Kanan redirected.

Kanan pulled Sabine down another hallway, filling her in on the change. They would travel down several hallways, turning down the ones they needed to. Along the way, a sense of suspicion started to form. The mental question in regards to not being caught yet began to form. It would come to a halt when a presence would stop Kanan in his tracks quickly motioning for Sabine to do the same.

"It was only a matter of time." The formal tone of the Inquisitor's voice greeted.

Kanan and Sabine turned to acknowledge the Pau'an behind them. His lightsaber was ignited, ready to attack.

"If you're here for the boy, I'm afraid I can't allow you to take him."

"That's what you think." Kanan argued, igniting his lightsaber. "Sabine, you know where to go."

Sabine nodded, running off. Taking note of the Inquisitor's changing stance, Kanan launched at him, blades clashing instantly. Knowing that he would go after Sabine giving the opportunity, Kanan knew he had to stall him long enough for the Inquisitor to fully take interest in him.

Sabine was able to make her way to the prison cells. With only appearing to be occupied, she silently worked on cracking the code. A green light would flash after the third attempts, allowing her to enter the room.

She was greeted by the dim lighting of the room, and on the other side of the room laid an unconscious Ezra. Not wanting to cause an uproar, she didn't utter a word as she approached him. She would be taken off guard as the door would slide close. She immediately glared back, somewhat startled. Making himself known, Kallus made his way into the light.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to take him." Kallus admitted. "Boss' orders."

* * *

"Even if you did get him, legally there's nothing you can do about that." The Inquisitor stated, blocking another strike from Kanan. "I will take him back."

"Not true. I've seen the file." Kanan replied, force pushing the Pau'an back.

The Inquisitor would give him a curious look before going in for another attack that Kanan would block.

"In the event the minor in question has spent at least a month with a family, legally, he is their responsibility."

"That may be."

A kick would knock Kanan back.

"But without it being finalized, I am the one in control of the boy. Face it, I'm the one calling all of the shots."

* * *

Sabine would be able to subdue Kallus after a well put up fight. With him unconscious, she approached Ezra. His unresponsiveness was concerning, but the fact that he was breathing was a relief.

Appearing to be in a pained slumber, she didn't want to shake or tap him too hard. Keeping her voice to a low level, she would add vocal cues to equation. It would beneficial as an unconscious twitch would escape from Ezra.

However, his awakening moment wouldn't be a welcomed one. Disoriented and uneasy, Ezra bolted up in a panic. A defensive wave would shove Sabine back.

"Get away from me." Ezra ordered, a booming ripple vibrating through the air.

"Ezra!" Sabine called out.

Still in a state of hazy confusion, he could not recognize Sabine's voice. Ezra would lung at Sabine. Not wanting to hurt him, Sabine would get into a defensive stance. A fist would collide with her forearms.

"Ezra! It's me!"

He still didn't show any signs that he responded to her statement. A jolt from the force would strike Sabine, shoving her toward the wall. The impact would knock the wind out of her for a moment. She would attempt to tackle Ezra to try and reason with him. He would deflect the gesture, pushing her side.

Taking an opportunity, Sabine knocked Ezra down, tripping him with one quick motion from her leg. With him on the floor, she took the opportunity to try talking sense back into him, all the while keeping him pinned down. All the while, Ezra tried to escape from her grip.

"Ezra, snap out of it!" Sabine yelled.

The blind will to fight slowly started to leave Ezra, as he finally started to come back to his senses. Focus started to return and he began recognizing Sabine.

"Sabine?" Ezra groggily named.

"Yes." She cheerfully sighed.

She sat beside him as he sat up. A hand rubbed his forehead hoping to clear his head up a little more.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's a pretty stupid question to ask. What do you think? We're busting you out."

"We?"

"Yeah, Kanan's currently fending off of the Inquisitor."

The moment she said that, not only was Ezra shocked, but she remembered that they were currently fighting done one hall that she had to venture down.

"You got to be kidding?"

"I'm not … but I didn't think about how I'd get you out of here without running into their battle. Kanan wanted me to smuggle you out of here. The only question is how."

They both tried to think of something. It wasn't until the sound of Ezra's snapping fingers that something came to mind. Without a word, he snuck over to the unconscious ISB officer. Not wanting to wake him up, Ezra gingerly removed the holopad from him.

"There may be another route." Ezra admitted, looking up the floor plan for the Destroyer. "Which hallway are they occupying?"

Sabine studied the plan in front of her, retracing their steps.

"There." Sabine recalled pointing out the hallway. "That's where they're at."

"Alright. Well, we have two options." Ezra starts to trace one route out. "There's this set of hallways here. We wouldn't pass the hallway in question, but we would probably have to be mindful of the bucket heads. The other route," Ezra pointed to a wall, "would be this ventilation system here. It would be more stealth, but a little slower. As much as I like the ventilation systems, I can't say the same for you. The choice is yours."

Sabine weighed the options in front of her. However, knowing that Kallus wouldn't be out for much longer, she knew she had to make one fast.

* * *

Kanan was fairing a lot better than the last time the two had fought, but he was starting to get tired. It didn't help that he had no idea if Sabine had found Ezra or not.

"Spector one, I've secured Spector Six." Sabine's voice notified through Kanan's comlink. "I repeat, I've secured Spector Six. We're ready in the Tie."

A relieved grin came to Kanan. Now he only had to worry about getting the Inquisitor distracted.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have other plans to look to." Kanan admitted.

In an attempt to startle the Inquisitor, Kanan used the force to shove him back. It would work, but only briefly, long enough for Kanan to start to make a run for it. Not wanting to let the Jedi get away, the Inquisitor bolted after him.

Kanan was able to stay in the lead long enough to make it to an occupied loading dock. He would franticly find their stolen Tie as he ran towards it, avoiding blasters and the oncoming Pau'an.

Sabine would take note of his arrival, aiming the Tie's guns at the Storm Troopers. She would fire them, long enough for Kanan to board it. But as Kanan got closer, so too did the Inquisitor. Knowing just how threatening he was, Sabine immediately redirected the blasts at the force user.

Defensively using his lightsaber, the Inquisitor would deflect each blast. However, he wouldn't be able to gain any ground as Sabine continuously fired at him. While that may have been a nuisance for him, it did give Kanan enough time to board the Tie.

Kanan would immediately be at Ezra's side as Sabine started to guide the Tie Fighter out of the Star Destroyer. The Inquisitor was well aware that he wouldn't be able to follow them, so he allowed them to escape for the time being. A sense of disappointment made itself known, begrudgingly realizing that he had lost his involuntary student.

Regardless, Kanan and Sabine were just glad to have their newest member back. Dipping into the atmosphere of Lothal, they were ready to bring Ezra home.

* * *

 **I apologize if the ending seems a bit cheesy, but I was having some difficulty with where I wanted to conclude this (the whole chapter a bit of a challenge as to how I wanted to approach getting him away, but I was able to figure out how to approach who would get Ezra).**


	15. Epilogue

**Here we are, the final chapter of the story.**

* * *

Upon arrival, the first thing to happen was getting Ezra to the medbay. As much as everyone would have liked to see the boy, they had to admit that he needed the medical attention. Upon inspection, Hera was surprised that the boy was still standing. While there were several saber burns that were recovering, there were twice as many fresh ones in their place. Not to mention he sported a number of bruises, either from when he was punished or the harsh training sessions. Kanan was a little surprised when Sabine told them that didn't take the vents to make their escape, vouching to take the detour that Ezra had shown. At the same time, Kanan could agree that it was the better option, not only because of how quick it was, but also because it did provide the least amount of stress on Ezra's already damaged body.

The recovery process would take time that much was certain, even with what medical assistance the Kallus had provided. That would be the least of their concerns. Both Kanan and Hera were more concerned with the mental strain that the situation had provided.

"I was overwhelmed by my fear and anger." Ezra admitted. "He kept taunting me with how I was a disappointment and I wanted to live, something that I couldn't guarantee a handful of times. My parents were a constant source of torment. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kanan confirmed, placing a hand on the ten's shoulder. "I can't say that I blame you, but you're safe now, and that's all that matters."

A grateful grin shot towards Ezra's mentor. Knowing that he would have to limit those emotions for his training later on, it was nice knowing that Kanan wasn't upset about allowing him to have them. For being human.

"To be honest, this whole situation has brought out a lot. Family being a prominent part."

"We know we can't replace your parents," Hera chimmed in, "but I hope you're aware that we consider you a part of our family too."

"Of course I do." Ezra proudly accepted, his smile brightening even more.

* * *

The doors of a Star Destroyer swooped open. Restrained, Kanan glared at his visitor. The Inquisitor had decided to make another visit to his cell.

"You're full of surprises." The Pau'an complimented, approaching the Jedi. "You attack one of our towers, gave yourself up to protect your crew, and you made sure that my student got away."

"He's not your student." Kanan hissed. "Nor is he your ward."

"You still believe that? We'll see if it rings true after all this is over."

Invading Kanan's personal space even more, the Inquisitor had one notion he wanted to pass on.

"Once you're gone, I will take him back. Without you and the destruction of your little crew, I _will_ take him back, and this time, no one will come to save him."

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone who's read this story as well of everyone who's favorited, followed, and/or reviewed this story. I apologize if this didn't come out as good as it should have been, especially with the last few chapters (interest in this story coming and going I'll admit), but I appreciate everyone who's enjoyed it.**


End file.
